


Dorato

by queenauditore



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 1511 circa, Leonardo POV, M/M, Revelations era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenauditore/pseuds/queenauditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il fato ha voluto che le strade di Ezio e Leonardo si dividessero dopo gli eventi a Roma: l'Assassino a Costantinopoli, l'artista a Milano.<br/>Ma i loro cuori non sono così distanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorato

**Author's Note:**

> Sono stata ispirata da un brano della colonna sonora di AC:Revelations e penso sarebbe d'aiuto se la ascoltaste nel mentre: https://youtu.be/d7is3sj05mE
> 
> Sarei più che lieta di ricevere qualsiasi sorta di commento! Buona lettura (:

I colori più caldi si stavano mischiando dolcemente nel cielo: una perfetta sfumatura fra il giallo, l'arancio ed il rosso.  
  
Leonardo, poggiato sul davanzale di una finestra, stava osservando le stelle che lentamente cominciavano a mostrarsi.  
  
Aveva mille progetti da concludere che lo attendevano sulla scrivania di quella piccola casa che gli era stata data dai Milanesi, per i quali attualmente lavorava.  
Non aveva avuto altra scelta se non di accettare le offerte del re di Francia - non che non fosse lieto di alloggiare a Milano: non c'era nulla di meglio di viaggiare di città in città per un artista, giusto?  
Non era come se potesse seguire un certo ragazzo, non più ragazzo, nella lontana Costantinopoli.  
Non aveva più scuse per rivedere il suo viso, né il fato poteva più agire per farli incontrare, com'era successo a Roma un decennio fa.

Il cielo alla fine di un tramonto, questo era l'unica cosa che spesso lo faceva sentire davvero vicino ad Ezio.  
Gli occhi chiari osservarono con calma e attenzione il quotidiano fenomeno: la sfumatura arancio si stava incontrando con un azzurro ancora chiaro, quasi viola, che si preparava per diventare presto un blu talmente scuro dal non permettere a nessuno di vedere.  
Così era la vita del famoso Assassino.  
Leonardo lo aveva incontrato per la prima volta quando nei suoi occhi vedeva solo arancio dorato: la vitalità dei suoi gesti e delle sue espressioni era unica, e rappresentava un giovane pronto a mettersi in mostra per ricevere affetto sotto forma di attenzioni.  
La morte dei suoi cari fu il primo accenno di viola nel cielo della sua esistenza. Da quel momento in poi, mettersi in mostra fu l'ultima cosa che doveva o voleva fare, e si servì dell'oscurità.

Leonardo abbassò lo sguardo sul taccuino che aveva in mano e osservò attentamente il disegno che aveva abbozzato.  
Gli occhi di Ezio.  
Loro non avevano mai cambiato colore: l'oro del tramonto era rimasto intrappolato lì, insieme alla vivacità e alla passione. Anche Leonardo, spesso, si sentiva ancora imprigionato in quegli occhi.  
Un sorriso si fece strada sul volto dell'artista, conscio che quel colore non sarebbe mai cambiato. Né il dolore né l'età potevano sfumare una tale bellezza.  
L'anima di Ezio poteva anche essere diventata blu scuro, ma i suoi occhi sarebbero sempre rimasti la Luna in quella notte.

Rialzando lo sguardo, notò con piacere che molte più stelle erano ora in sua compagnia.  
Quella breve e nostalgica parte della giornata stava svanendo ancora una volta, e Leonardo si chiese quando avrebbe avuto il tempo di osservare di nuovo ciò che lo sovrastava, in memoria della persona a cui il suo cuore si sentiva tanto legato.

Non era un poeta, ma apprezzava scrivere. Eppure, si sentiva quasi geloso dei propri pensieri nei confronti del Mentore - il non aver mai parlato dei propri sentimenti con lui deve aver influito, poiché fra di loro aveva sempre avvertito un'atmosfera di mistero, di cose non dette. E che non dovevano mai essere dette, perché uno sguardo o un tocco, con Ezio, racchiudevano più cose che un uomo sarebbe stato in grado di spiegare.

Non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dal cielo notturno per molto tempo, ma la sensazione di condividere la stanza con qualcun altro, di essere osservato, infine, ebbe la meglio.

Voltandosi, un lungo silenzio si prolungò, seguito poi dal rumore che la mano di Leonardo provocò nel chiudere il suo taccuino: gli originali non avrebbero mai retto il confronto con dei disegni, nemmeno se fatti da un artista della sua fama.


End file.
